


Wake Up Sunshine

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some light kissing, continuity and plot line in my lingerie fic?, its just domestic morning fluff, this is directly after the halloween fic, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: The morning after Halloween, Luke and Ashton get to have a lazy morning and a conversation
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wake Up Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give Luke and Ashton a nice soft morning and this was the result of that. 
> 
> Once again, big thanks to [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/) and [Heath](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com/) who both screamed because of how domestic it was, to Liz for editing this yet again with no context, and to the club for always supporting me
> 
> Title is Wake Up Sunshine by ATL obviously

Ashton wakes up to Petunia in his face. She’s sitting on his chest, panting and snuffling at him, clearly trying to get one of her humans up so they’ll take her for a walk. 

Ashton raises his hand to rub her ear. “Do you want to go for a walk?” 

She perks up at that, woofing slightly. Ashton nudges Luke. Luke whines, curled up on Ashton’s chest. He buries his face further into Ashton’s shirt. 

“Luke, the beast wants to walk.” 

“Too tired. You do it.” 

“Why me? She’s your Piggy,” Ashton scoffs. Luke raises his head, peering up at Ashton. He’s doing the wide eyed, begging look he pulls out whenever something doesn’t go his way. Ashton likes to pretend that he’s immune to it, but he’s not. 

“Please?” 

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll make you coffee.” 

“Your coffee is shit,” Ashton teases. Luke huffs, sitting up. His curls are wild around his face, falling over one eye and creating a halo of blonde, glowing in the morning light streaming in through the window. Ashton’s heart catches in his throat, seeing Luke like this, sleep-soft and covered in love bites. One shoulder of his shirt is falling down and he looks so  _ soft  _ that Ashton’s heart aches from the love he feels. 

He leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke makes a surprised, pleased noise at the back of his throat. He throws his arms around Ashton’s neck, knocking him back onto the bed, kissing him. It’s slow and lazy, even as Luke throws a leg over Ashton and practically lays on top of him. Ashton runs his fingers through Luke’s curls, feels his shuddering breath. Luke has a weakness for having his hair played with, and he cuddles up to Ashton at any opportunity for the chance to have him mess with his blonde locks. It’s no different now, Luke turning into Ashton’s touch easily and letting Ashton flip their positions, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and jaw. 

Luke giggles, curling his fingers around Ashton’s jaw and playing with the hair there. Ashton kisses Luke’s exposed collarbone, listening to him hum gently, feeling the vibrations against his lips. It’s one of Ashton’s favorite things, his guilty pleasure, resting his head on Luke’s chest and listening to him,  _ feeling him _ sing. It’s comforting; it’s a sense of home and belonging that he seeks out whenever he’s feeling his lowest and most vulnerable. It grounds him, let’s him feel like he’s a part of Luke in that moment. 

It’s no different now, listening to Luke laugh and whisper  _ Ash _ over and over again with each kiss. There’s no heat behind it, no end goal to their kissing. It’s nice, feeling like they have all the time in the world, just enjoying each other. 

Petunia wriggles herself in between them, woofing again and more demanding this time. Luke laughs, tugging his hand from Ashton’s hair to pet her. 

“Aw Piggy, are you upset about being ignored?” Luke coos. 

“Wonder where she gets that from,” Ashton mumbles. Luke gasps in mock outrage, swatting at Ashton. Ashton’s already dodging it, climbing out of bed to find a T-shirt and some more acceptable pants. He knows there’s no winning with Luke when he’s like this and rather than prolonging the in evitabl e, it’s easier for Ashton to just walk Petunia. He goes about dressing, glancing behind him to catch sight of Luke laying on his side, watching Ashton. The shirt has ridden up, giving Ashton a view of the edge of black lace and bats printed on the panties Luke’s wearing. They’re cut high, giving Ashton a full view of Luke’s thigh, soft and smooth. Luke smiles lazily at Ashton when he notices him looking, reaching his hand out, engagement ring glittering in the light.

“I’ll make pancakes when I get back,” Ashton says, crossing the room to kiss Luke’s hand. Luke giggles, nose scrunching up.

“I can start the coffee,” Luke says, tugging Ashton’s hand close to him and kissing it too. Ashton blushes, standing there for a few moments, just holding Luke’s hand, both of them smiling softly at each other. Petunia jumps off the bed and starts pawing at Ashton’s leg.

“Okay you beast, we’re going,” Ashton huffs at Petunia, leading her out towards the front door, sliding on his sneakers and grabbing her leash. 

They do a couple laps around the block, enough to let Petunia have her walk, do her business, and attempt to chase down whatever squirrel they come across. Ashton’s already thinking about how he can bribe Luke to go on an evening walk with Petunia, solely so that Ashton can tug Luke close to him, cuddle him while they walk her together. 

By the time they reach the house again, Ashton’s already decided that he’s going to make chocolate chip pancakes for Luke because he knows Luke will whine for them, but he draws the line at whipped cream. He might cut up some of the fruit they have to go with the pancakes, but he also thinks there might be some bacon that he can make too. Ashton is surprised when he opens the front door and smells coffee. Once he’s kicked off his shoes and let Petunia off her leash, he ventures into the kitchen. Luke has his back to Ashton, hair pulled back into a bun, still in just the t-shirt and panties. He’s fiddling with the espresso machine they have, their mugs already set out and ready on the counter. There’s two bowls of fruit set out on the counter, bright and colorful. 

Ashton comes up behind Luke, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the side of his neck. Luke hums, leaning back into the touch.

“Look at you, you finally learned how to make coffee.”

“Keep it up and I’ll put too much sugar into it just to make you mad.”

“No you wouldn’t, because then I wouldn’t make you chocolate chip pancakes,” Ashton whispers, pressing another kiss to Luke’s neck. 

Luke perks up. “You should have led with that.”

Ashton laughs, brushing a loose curl behind Luke’s ear and kissing him in the same spot. Luke starts to pour out the coffee into their mugs, ridiculous things that Michael and Calum made them for Christmas last year, with a photo of Luke and Ashton cuddling Petunia and all 3 of them wearing matching Santa hats. They were supposed to be a joke, but Luke was so touched and happy seeing them that he insisted they be used everyday. Ashton loves the mugs, too, and sees them as a symbol of their love and their life together. Luke adds a splash of milk to the coffee, handing it to Ashton. He leaves the milk jug out on the counter and grabs the pancake mixture and the chocolate chips. He then grabs his coffee, taking a sip of it and staring expectantly at Ashton.

“Brat,” Ashton says, far too fond, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. He takes a sip of his coffee, leaving the mug on the counter, and goes to grab the mixing bowl, pan, and spatula. He can see Luke fiddling with his phone, and he isn’t surprised when Luke puts on some music. It’s something soft and indie sounding. Ashton can’t place the woman’s voice, knows that it and the piano melody are familiar but isn’t sure who exactly she or the song are. Luke’s humming along though, while giving Petunia some water and kibble. He looks happy and content. It feels Ashton with a sense of joy and fulfilment to see Luke comfortable. It’s easy at this moment to forget the whole incident with Michael and Calum, to forget feeling insecure about their relationship, and about what they both want from each other. Right now, Ashton can picture waking up to this every morning, getting to spend his days with Luke making food, making music, and enjoying Luke and Petunia’s company. It’s easy to live in this moment with Luke, full of love and joy. 

Luke turns around to look at him. “What’s up darling?”

“Just thinking about how nice you look. Thinking about how I wanna take you dancing.”

“With our combined rhythm? You know we both have two left feet,” Luke says, teasing. He straightens up, letting Ashton pull him into a soft embrace, one hand on Luke’s waist, the other holding his hand. He takes them on a clumsy spin around the room to the piano music in the background. Luke laughs, loud and bright, clinging to Ashton as he follows his movements. 

“With a dress on darling no one would even notice,” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips, spinning him. Luke laughs, breathless as he comes to a stop. 

“You’re just trying to distract me from the pancakes you promised,” Luke teases. Ashton laughs, shrugging helplessly. He’s so caught up in love, in wanting to just  _ be  _ with Luke he forgets sometimes there’s a whole world out there. Luke smiles, like he can read Ashton’s mind, and grabs his hand.

“Teach me?” Luke asks. Ashton nods, letting Luke tug him back into the kitchen and to the stove.

Making the pancakes is easy, even if convincing Luke that they don’t need whipped cream is not so easy. He pouts about it, complaining to Petunia that Ashton doesn’t love him anymore if he’s going to deny him whipped cream, and distracting Ashton in equal parts, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Did you actually want to learn or are you just being a bother?” Ashton asks, when the pancake batter has almost gone and Luke has done little more than comment on the amount of chocolate chips in each pancake. Luke smiles, kissing Ashton’s cheek.

“I made you coffee with love and I cut up the fruit. I did my job,” he insists. Ashton rolls his eyes, so full of fondness that it makes him weak. He plates the rest of the pancakes, motioning to their deck outside for breakfast. Luke perks up immediately, rushing to the door to open it up. It’s a nice enough morning outside to warrant outdoor eating and it always makes Luke happy getting to bask in the warmth of the sun, makes Ashton happy getting to see Luke glowing and pleased.

They set themselves up at the table outside. Luke pulls one leg up, resting his chin on his knee. He taps a red painted nail against his coffee cup, cutting his pancake up into little pieces. He looks apprehensive, brows furrowed as he cuts. Ashton doesn’t say anything, drinking his own coffee, giving Luke the time he needs. Luke hates feeling rushed to speak; he doesn’t like it when he’s pressed to respond. 

“Ash?”

“Hm?”

“Did Michael...did he say something to you last night?” Luke asks. He’s staring intensely at his food. The dread pools in Ashton’s stomach. It feels like one thing for Luke and Michael to be messing around, but it's another thing for Luke to think Ashton and Michael are doing something. Ashton doesn’t want Luke to ever doubt his love.

“He mentioned something about you, but nothing specific. He sent me a picture,” Ashton says. Luke glances up at that. Ashton takes out his phone, unlocking it and sliding it across the table. Luke takes the phone, going bright red at the photo from Michael. He puts the phone back down, glancing up at Ashton.

“And what did you think?”

“About?”

“He said to think about it.”

“Do you know something I don’t?” Ashton asks. Luke bites his lip, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. He takes a couple deep breaths before looking at Ashton.

“We talked about the possibility of having a foursome but only if you were interested,” Luke rushes out. He immediately shoves a pancake into his mouth, looking away from Ashton. Ashton blinks, trying to process what it is that he’s just said.

“I’m sorry?”

“Michael and Calum asked if we would be interested in a foursome. But only if you would be into it.”

“Is the alternative just fucking you?” Ashton asks, startled a bit by the bitterness in the tone. Luke looks surprised too, clearly hearing the same tone.

“I told them only if you were comfortable with it.”

“You seemed perfectly happy getting a blowjob from Micheal without asking me.”

“But this would involve you,” Luke says. “Ashton, you’re the love of my life. I wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with. I  _ want _ you to be there.”

“I’m not nearly as fun as you.”

“You’re plenty fun, sweetheart. And this could be fun for both of us,” Luke says. He reaches his hand out, laying it on the table. He wiggles his fingers, looking at Ashton expectantly. Ashton reaches across, grabbing onto Luke’s hand and squeezing. Luke smiles. Framed by the sunlight and smiling, Ashton is breathless just looking at him. He doesn’t want to share Luke, doesn’t want Luke to realize that Ashton isn’t worth it, but he doesn’t want to deny Luke anything. If this is something Luke wants to do, then who is he to deny Luke?

“Can we talk about it after breakfast? I want a little time to think about it.”

Luke smiles. “Of course. Anything for you.”

Ashton leans down, kissing Luke’s hand, right over the engagement ring. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Luke says softly, leaning over the table to press a kiss to Ashton’s lips. 

He goes back to eating his pancakes and Ashton takes a sip of his coffee, wondering where this development in their relationship leaves them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
